Monsters of Men Tavern and Club
by Accendrix
Summary: Irivix, a young and bold Dunmer Private Investigator and her associate the crime-fighting mystery man named Lightstar, both enter this new realm within a realm, and fully immerse themselves with fresh friends and adventures. A ruthless Crime Organization is running this city, and it's up to these two mortals and their new Anthromorphic friends to finally start fighting back.
1. Chapter 1

The Monsters of Men Tavern

Chapter 1: Integration

In the other-realm plane of Oblivion, where monsters, Mer, and Men also exist there is a location in the Hold of The Rift. This location is near the proud mountain of Skyrim where the Greybeards reside in their monastery: **High Hrothgar**. A pungent smell of nature comes from this location almost all the time, a combination of animal stink, plant odor, and the fumes of the soil or wind as it is whipped around. If you follow the road leading downwards at Ivarstead there is a small alcove near the river. In our realm, there is nothing there but an angry Troll or wild beast and the corpses of it's kills. However in this realm, there is a wooden doorway with a lantern and sign hanging on a post running along the doors. The sign, illuminated by the light from the lantern, has this written on it in a crude form: "_Monsters of Men Tavern_." the wooden sign will swing and sway along with the wind, and it's occupants can be heard inside when it becomes especially raucous. Inside you will find a small room, with wooden walls and a rock ceiling. There's is a dusty floor of brown soil and sediment. A single lantern is placed on the old wooden table located in a corner of this unnaturally shaped room. the lantern will glow for every day and night, has been since it's creation. The stench of this room is strong, it smells earthy and natural. Think of the rich odor of wet grass in damp soil, or when the rain rashes down into a field of long and swaying blades of wheat. Anyways, there is no other thing in this room, nor is there any entrance or exit to the Tavern. Now a mortal man might mysteriously vanish from time to time inside this room, until he leaves at his own time to step out into his realm once again. Occasionally the curious one will also be sucked into this strange slice of magic. The trick is to lift the lantern from it's position and place it back down where it was before. You will feel a surge of mystical waves rack your body and on some occasions the traveler has become sickly from his/her short teleport. These energy waves contain something that was never meant to be in a mortal, however through some unknown means this exists and allows mortals to pass into this strange Tavern. Sometimes, some who come in don't ever come out again.

I digress and duly apologize. You see, the ones who are transported enter this Tavern where the usual occupant is a freakish abnormality of what they perceive as "normal." The very environment changes, but stays the same if that makes sense. Your world will shift and be manipulated, and you yourself will have to adapt to these changes. the occupants of this den will assist you, in one way or another. They have gone through this predicament ever since the inception of this Tavern which sadly is still unexplained. The Barkeep will most likely address you first, followed by the curious ones and then the unruly ones. There is a tale recounting this entire adventure, a close friend of mine once went through this and came out alive. She learned much that day, and with some help from an newcomer of that Tavern such as myself, she could not get enough of the place.

...

Her name was Irivix. She was the best Private Investigator Skyrim had to offer, and her ego suggested that she was the best in all of Tamriel. She was a Dark Elf, native born of Solstheim, Morrowind and inhabitant of Skyrim. Ravenrock was a swell home, but she wanted to leave this gloomy island and visit the luxurious birthplace of humanity, despite her elven heritage. Stepping off that boat at Windhelm was a life changer, and her first case was a mystery of the location of some missing cargo. She hounded those dockworkers and eventually uncovered a scheme of fencing to the Thieves Guild for some easy cash to pay for Skooma. Irivix herself joined the guard raid on the hideout where the skooma was kept, and she had gotten her first taste of battle in Skyrim also. A long time ago, there was a brutal civil conflict which completely tore Skyrim apart. The sudden emergence of a mythical hero apparently quelled this war and reunited Skyrim. Enthralled by it's history, Skyrim was an excellent location for this young woman. She was barely out of her teens and too headstrong for her own safety. Irivix made it a sort of occupancy, to solve mysteries for gold. In a few years she was 20 years old and some months more, with a house in Whiterun, and plenty of income to spend with.

Irivix was an attractive woman of simple tastes. She preferred Ale over Mead and Beer, and despised Wine. A large meal of sweet treats or juicy meats were her favorite food, and the hard labor Skyrim demanded of you made it so that her feasts were less frequent than she wanted them to be. However, this work did shape up her lean body and trim it. Irivix had never had a love, but she did have a close male friend who will introduced later on.. Her short black hair, luxurious purple-pink eyes, and heavenly face made plenty of men swoon. Confronting the enemy of her quests was something she adored doing, it was where the smart and brave Detective catches the criminal and they duel off. The first few times, she barely made it out alive and didn't solve mysteries or do jobs for folks until her confidence and health came back. Afterwards she became known as "Irivix the Vigilant" with her popularity growing. Skyrim considered her a crime-fighter, those who cared to know about this Dark Elf at the least. She wasn't a mythical savior, just a well known elf. A close friend in her occupation was a man who had the codename of: "Lightstar." This man wore a yellow cloak and looked like an armored thief, however he was an operative of justice who did not associate himself with the Imperial Empire or Aldmeri Dominion. Irivix had stumbled upon him when the man was fighting an Orc skooma-dealer in The Reach hold, a contest for life as the two fought viciously on the road. She didn't know who to help, but she was horrified when his dagger was thrust up into the mouth of the Orc, blood dripping down his magnificent sleeves and ruining their glow. They became associates in arms, Irivix using him to solve mysteries while he used her to apprehend criminals (and gain fame).

It was odd one day when Lightstar left her a note on her bed after a hard day of working for Ysolda at the Bannered Mare (she did need something close to home to do in her spare time, and the gold didn't hurt). The man was a crafty and cunning sneak, but why he wasn't going around getting himself rich by stealing was a mystery to the Dunmer. She read the note, tore it up, and threw it to the fire pit on the first floor as she always did with his letters. They smelled of rich lavender when it was a letter with a lead for a mystery, or sour nightshade when something drastic had occurred. This time, he neglected to scent the letter. The woman changed from her Tavern clothing to some clean casual wear and went to rest on her bed. A guest room upstairs was almost never used, but sometimes she would come home to find that room with a used bed, a note, and a small sack of gold coins. The man rarely used Inns, but she didn't mind if he used her house to rest his hide. Being associates with this mysterious man was exciting to her, and the future looked bright with their arrangement. The note she had just read was nothing new, just a few words on paper that could be locations, people, or events. This time it was a location, a tavern to be precise. She would get up in the morning, get to the Bannered Mare and have some breakfast, and then venture off to solve another mystery with her investigative gear. Detectives needed their rest, and this woman was notorious for being a heavy sleeper. Irivix was knocked out an hour later, smiling as she dreamt of getting a letter of congratulations from the Jarl's steward for another job well done.

...

Bidding Ysolda farewell the Dunmer left Whiterun and took a carriage to Ivarstead. The familiar image of a tall and bulky man garbed with a white and golden assassin's hood-and-cloak armor was seen perched in a tree, with his elven sword hidden under his cape, heavy on his back. The carriage driver didn't see him seeing how he just paid attention to the road and what lied ahead, instead of what was above. Lightstar leaped off his branch and landed in the carriage, making the elf flinch in surprise and causing the driver to yell out. He looked back wildly, but Irivix waved him away with a re-assuring look. Lightstar's hood and facemask made his eyes appear as two white dots in the darkness underneath his clothing. The man leaned forwards on his seat and put his hands on his knees, exhaling sharply.

"It's a fine day with you around." Irivix joked. He leaned back and crossed his arms, looking to the bridge that the carriage would pass, the bridge that meant his time to talk was sparse. Irivix smirked as he eagerly spoke, an obvious Nordic accent flowing from his hidden lips.

"It's good to see you too. Obviously you got my message, and by the way thanks for the bed. I've got a lead of some ganglords and unknown bandit leaders meeting up for a combined moot of some sorts. Details were a bit vague, the information was retrieved from the mouth of a regular Adventuring Wizard named Frind. I don't exactly know what's up, and my presence would surely cause some disturbance in the midst of the very ones I aim to kill or capture. You'll be perfect for the job. Just don't get yourself murdered or raped doing it."

Seeing how his time was up, he threw her a journal and elegantly jumped off the cart to plunge into the water below. Irivix shook her head as she took out her glasses and put them on, flipping open the red notebook. She was surprised to find such crisp and clear handwriting detailing the case. Lightstar was a hard nut to crack, and he was full of surprises. Apparently, he had discovered the meeting place but neglected to enter. There was the same information he received from that Frind person, and a map showing her where to go. It was extremely close to Ivarstead, and she confidently shut the notebook feeling up her back-up weapons and light sneaking gear in the knapsack she carried. Bidding the bewildered driver farewell she stepped onto the road of this quaint town and looked up to be baffled by the sheer enormity of the mountain. Flipping her hair she headed out to the Inn, some rest and information could be earned, hopefully at the same time. The Vilemyr Inn was filled with the luxurious sounds of a lute's soft melody. A barmaid swayed herself to her music and the barkeep half-heartedly wiped at the counter as he softly hummed along with the tune. Catching his eye was Irivix as she stepped up to the counter. He raised his eyes as he received his Dunmer customer, but asked her what she'd like anyways. Vynx ordered a room and an apple pie. Vilemyr handmade the pie and served it to her later on while she got acquainted with her room, the barmaid, and the town, taking her time on avoiding the Barrow and trying to seem decent to the patrolling Guards. The delicious apple pie and some ale raised her spirits, and seeing how her gold had been given it would be a nice opportunity to ask around about the tavern.

"So sir, have you ever heard about the _Monsters of Men_ Tavern?" she coolly asked, hand ready to write in her detective journal she was hiding under the counter.

Another occupant walked in, from the looks outside it was still bright and sunny. Wilhelm thought for a moment before taking a sip of water from his own flagon.

"Aye. Some pilgrims speak about it when they enter here. Of course I don't really care seeing how it ain't affecting my business."

Vynx nodded.

"Well, where can I find one of these Pilgrims?" she replied.

"Oh that's easy. Either on the 7,000 steps or right here in Ivarstead. Maybe one will come walking in. What can I do for you Bassianus?" he asked the man over Vynx's shoulder.

Vynx exited the Tavern and looked to the other bridge at the other end of town. She began to head over there when a woman stormed past her, grumbling. Vynx made a sound of annoyance, but was bold enough to ask the woman some questions.

"Ohhh...excuse me ma'am?"

"What?" she quickly shot back.

"Well, I've heard there's a Tavern near here, the _Monsters and Men_? Have you heard of it?"

"Well, I have seen the sign down by the river. I scout for trees there, trees that aren't completely ruined by all these damn bears."

Irivix slowly nodded, pretending to understand. The woman walked off to Vilemyr Inn while Irivix grumbled. She was going to have to go there herself, something she really didn't want to do since it was such a fine day in Skyrim. Following the woman with a light jog back to the Inn, she prepped herself for the interesting part of this investigation. Switching out of her casual wear to a "sneak-suit." Lightstar handed it to her out of the blue one day. It was a pleasant surprise. Irivix walked outside with a pep in her step. The suit was basically a plain looking outfit consisting of loose shirt, some black pants, and a blue hood. Underneath all that was tight light armor made of hide and leather, which hugged her form. It was a fancy and completely unconventional type of armor format and Irivix believed that this quality of blackened and boiled armor was good enough to stop a short blade or arrow, it looked to be crafted by Khajits or Redguards. There were elements of steel to it, such as the greaves or shin guards, along with small pauldrons on her shoulder and a miniscule breastplate with a strange symbol engraved onto it. The hood was for pure anonymity, and the hidden facemask also helped. Irivix put on a thigh-strap where a sharpened steel dagger was sheathed.

The woman ventured to the edge of Ivarstead, passing the small garden and grain wheel, arriving at the bridge. Casting a glance to the mountain she looked about to catch a pilgrim making their way down or up the steps, but there was nothing save for a few billy goats grazing on the flattened mountain path. She looked to the downwards path, and a yellow ribbon was seen flying in the wind as the branch that it was tied to was welcomed to a bird. The bluejay gazed at Irivix as she headed towards the tree, quick to follow the other ribbons Lightstar had left for her as guide marks. The chilly air smelled of tree bark and river banks. The path felt oddly comforting to her soles as her black ninja-esque shoes rested on the road for a second before another foot made headway. The sun made her head and hair feel warm, however the cold winds swept into her hood and cooled the Dunmer's face and ears. Her facemask was off, and the wind brushed up against her lips, soothing them. The ribbons ended with a single arrow mark on the dirt, pointing to the Tavern entrance. A plain wooden doorway, lantern post, and sign with rusted chains holding it in place were seen. She took a deep breath, felt up herself to make sure she had everything, and placed her Investigator's journal on her lower back, where her pants hugged her bottom. Slipping the journal into that space and mentally readying herself she approached the door, put out a blue-ish purple hand, gripped the handle to the door and swung it open. Walking inside she was flabbergasted to see nothing but a single wooden table with a lit lantern on the top of it, alone in this dirty and small hovel. The roof seemed to be leaking sprinkles of dust, and obvious black and gnarled roots could be seen coming out of the wall as the stone or packed soil engulfed them.

"...What the?" she announced.

Going to the wall farthest from her she put a hand to it and let the cold soil relax against her fingers. She placed a pointed ear against the wall and tried to listen to anything that could be on the other side. Hearing nothing but her own heartbeat, she grumbled and backed away. Charming red/pink eyes darted around the room, trying to find something amiss. When her eyes came to the table she reached for the lantern, trying to see if a note was underneath. Taking out her journal she wrote: _entered suspected location, found nothing but an empty room. In it, a single table and lantern, the occasional worm or bug crawling away to it's home in this hovel. Intriguing and disheartening._

"What did you find?" a voice behind her said. The accent was familiar, along with his sudden appearances. She turned around and held the lantern with two hands, careful so that the candle inside would not fall through the thing and onto the floor. Lightstar's combat suit glowed in this dark room, and his white-dot eyes unnerved her.

"Nothing at all. Save for this lantern."

She held it out to him, and his gloved hand gently grabbed it from her. Examining it the man paced the room. Irivix took the time to notice the different crests or designs on his strange armor. She avoided asking him what it was or where it came from. The man exhaled and the lantern light went off. In a matter of seconds he had vanished, and she never heard the doors open and close too. Taking the lantern from the floor she thought it only right to place it back on the table, and when she did everything changed.

...

"Another one! Oh, it's a woman this time. An elf no less! Wake up ma'am! Vonef don't be a whelp help her to her feet…Vonef! Ugh."

She jumped up and stepped back, feeling the cold stone walls and their engraved designs dig into her clothing, armor, and back. She wildly looked about, bewildered and scared. Her hands seemed to grasp onto the wall behind her and she felt her nails lightly scratch against the smooth stone parts. Everything was a bit foggy, but it cleared up and a bright white light was seen above her. Looking up, a large crystal or gem was embedded into the ceiling with roots holding it in place. It acted as a chandelier or light-source for this room, and when she looked around she was fascinated. In front of her was a barcounter with three kegs of liquid next to each other, each tap dripping. Some metal flagons and plates with food scraps were also on the countertop, and stools or mossed over rocks acted as seats. There were carpets on the ground, and torches or glowing mushroom of varying colors adorning the curved walls.

"Just stoked the fire, have a seat and let me explain." a woman announced. Irivix's eyes darted to the unique barkeep and she was even more baffled. Rubbing her eyes she double-taked at the strange woman across the counter, huge kegs of drink behind her with candles and tables covered in food next to her.

She was a middle-aged woman with pale white skin and ghostly blue pigmentation covering some areas of her naked form. Two shapely legs and six arm appendages were her limbs, the arms either crossed or at her wide hips. Her breasts hung over her top-most arms, the plump bosom had dark blue nipples which were hard and puffy. The barkeep fashioned her bleach-blonde and light blue hair so that one half of her scalp was bare and the rest had her hair coming down a side of her gorgeous face. Creepy dark-blue iris' stared curiously at Vynx's, prompting the Dunmer to disobey the advice the barkeep previously gave. Frowning, the woman backed away from Irivix and poured some liquid coming from a hot kettle over a flame behind her, into a cup.

"Come friend, sit and drink. This'll clear your head." Her accent sounding familiar. It was like a welcoming Nordic woman whom Vynx once met after the Bannered Mare was sold to Ysolda.

Smelling the aromatic sensations arising from the steaming liquid she hesitated to sip from the cup. Her nose was warmed and her mouth engulfed with the lemon tasting hot drink. Her face flushed for a moment as the drink refreshed the inside of her face, and she placed the cup down on the counter with two hands, gently as if it were a newborn babe. The barkeep smiled warmly and beckoned for Irivix to sit down. The Dunmer finally obeyed and comfortably sat down on a stool. The noisy clamor coming from the other rooms intrigued her, but an up front explanation from this friendly inhabitant would be much better than snooping around.

"Well, you've obviously just been teleported to the Tavern. I'm the Barkeep, Isis. This is the _Monsters of Men_ Tavern. However because of the popularity of it being the only location in this realm for large social gatherings, lodgings, food and drink, and generally meetings, we treat it as if it was a big 'Cornerclub' as you uh...Dark Elves would call them…you're a Dark Elf right? Pardon me I'm just making sure is all, heh."

One of her arms got out a cloth and began to slowly wipe at some spilled drink next to a plate full of leeks and carrots. She looked past Irivix's shoulders and said,

"Come out Vonef. It's just a newcomer and all, bloody coward. He'll make you cry though, the adorable fool."

Something hiding behind an over-turned table peeked out it's head and twitched it's nose. Vynx's heart almost melted of adorable-ness as a half-rabbit and half-man slowly came out and approached his previous seat. His toned body was covered with orange fur, softer white tummy and chest along with inner legs and arms also covered in white fur. She looked to his back and saw a bushy tail which made her smile in surprise and fantasm. The timid man had a rabbit face and rabbit ears, however everything else about him was human. She did a quick peek at his leg region and scanned his thighs, but the fur there was in such a large amount her curiosity was left to imagine. Isis snapped the fingers of one of her hands and put a plate of vegetables in front of her. Grilled leeks, some apples, and some salad was covered in pepper spices.

"There's alot more like him in here girl, be wary of the much more dangerous ones. Speaking of it, I believe the meeting between the crime families is still going on."

Irivix's ears seemed to perk up and she leaned in close. Her arms were concealing her journal and a quill, and she slyly remarked about the meeting to Isis. The barkeep pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, finally saying,

"I don't think a pretty young girl like yourself should be mixed up with all that."

Irivix thanked the woman for her patronage and left the bar room. A curved doorway was the exit out and she stepped into a bright room filled with individuals eating, drinking, talking, dancing to the Bard's music, gambling with dice, smoking, reading, or participating in soft acts of love. Passing them she was trying to look inconspicuous but she would bump into or stumble across a group of creatures giving her looks of curiosity or trying to scare her. The most frightening one was when a pack of blue or brown furred wolfmen snapped their jaws at her as their female counterparts straddled their bare chests or arms. The silver furred alpha, gold rings in his ears and nose gave her a strange look and stood up baring his teeth at her. She quickly exited the group and headed for the darker corner a bit faster.

Two Bear Guards in steel armor guarded the crime meeting. One went so far as to lightly smack Irivix away with his meaty paw/hand when she approached. She went to a secluded corner of the room, stripped off her clothing and tightened the straps or belts to her light armor underneath. With soft feet she padded to the guards and mentioned something about honeycomb sandwiches slathered with extra honey and served with a keg of mead. The large guards ran off drooling. She snickered and entered the domed room, taking a spot at the corner of a long stone table. It smelled of animal, with the pungent odor of tobacco and beer lingering in the air. Her ninja-shoe'd feet slid against the cold wet ground as she got out the journal and quill. Feeling undetectable she lowered her guard and relaxed a bit. Someone struck a match and lit their cigar, followed by a hoarse chuckle and the _click-click _of mandibles.

"_You think I didn't notice the new scent Elf_?" a gravelly and frightening voice spoke out. It was a voice worthy of a crimelord. Someone lit a candle and quickly stepped back, and the horrifying face of a smiling werewolf was inches away from hers. He saw the horror in her eyes, laughed strongly, and licked her face with a long and rough tongue. Cringing away from him she saw him move back across the large stone table and lick his lips.

"_Tasty_." he remarked. Irivix trembled, dropping her journal to the floor. The light showed three more faces, one of a twitching Skeever-man, one of a Fox-man with surprisingly attractive and evil features, and the third of the insect face of a Chaurus monster-man, his pincers clicking together rapidly. They all inched forwards and tried to look and menacing as possible. The Werewolf, a head honcho of sorts, put his huge arms on the table and put his hands together in front of his wet snout. His eyes were boring holes into her own, and she imagined them melting out of her eye sockets like butter.

"_So, tell us why you're here miss_?" the Werewolf asked, grinning wolfishly. She stuttered to reply. He stuck out his tongue, and it was dabbed into a flagon he had hidden behind his thick and furry arms. Irivix gulped and used her facemask to wipe away the drool drying on her. The Skeever took a long inhale of his cigar-esque thing and breathed out onto her. The Fox's eyes turned to slits and his smile grew becoming "grinch-like", freaking the daylights out of Irivix. The Chaurus man drooled onto the table as he stared at Irivix with his green eyes. The poison flew from his mouth and landed on the table in large blue-green drops. She tried to climb away, only to bump into the armored chest of the Grizzly bear Guards. They grabbed her arms and hefted her up, so her legs were on the table spread wide. The Werewolf laughed diabolically and grabbed her ankles. She tried to squirm away but couldn't. Grunting her wrists and arms hurt from the force of the guards. The Werewolf leaned in, his nose resting on her belly.

"_Dark meat, boys_. _Hehehehe_."

A tongue slightly blackened with tobacco reached up her suit and rested it's moist self onto her pelvic region. Vynx cried out and began to desperately struggle. The Fox and Skeever chuckled, and stood up. The Chaurus man closed his pincers and left with the other crime lords.

"You bastard!" she shouted. The noise from outside blocked it out. The Werewolf devilishly smiled as his tongue wiggled around reaching under her armor. It then reached it' destination and drooled there, lapping at her sensitive region hungrily. Her legs bucked a bit, but she pushed back and managed to get her head past the two Guard's arms. However a swiped and yank from the Werewolf dragged her back into the darkened room and she began to cry. Whimpering in mixed emotions and senses her legs were pushed apart and the man went to work trying to lick at her. Finding her armor annoying he tore it off in three pulls, her body arching upwards with every tug. Exposed to him she looked down with watery eyes. Eyes looked back to hers, these ones looking evil and greedy. His mouth lightly clamped down onto her and his tongue penetrated into her. She tried to gasp out but only croaked with a dry mouth.

The feeling was amazing and he reached deeper with every happy lick. After a few minutes she relaxed and let the pleasure consume her. Going limp, the Werewolf pulled her in closer and began to really work on her. The bud above her area was bulging, and his tongue swept over it causing waves of pleasure to agonize her. She clenched something and squirted onto his mouth, moaning as he sucked away with long and greedy licks or gulps. Feeling satisfied he pushed her away. The other Guards looked like silhouettes with brown outlines of fur. They were smiling the whole time. Irivix was turned around so her shins rested on the table. Her arms were held up by the bears and her face drooped down so the chin touched her breastplate. The Werewolf got up, put his feet onto the table and crouched onto her, his thick and furry legs hugging around her own. His chest was right onto her back and his head was resting on her hair. Looking down to her in dominance he pushed his hips towards her, the solid and pink erection searching for her entrance, liquid seeping from it's slit and lubricating her cheeks. Irivix realized what was going on and struggled under him. His large member found it's mark and was thrust into her. The air left her body for a moment and a deep inhale came after, following by periodic grunts and loud sighs or groans as he fucked her. His rough thrusts and steady rhythm drove her crazy in lust, but the thought of Lightstar's words which returned to her swimming mind: "_Just don't get yourself murdered or raped doing it_."

His thighs smacked into her bottom and her body was shot forwards and pulled back by his hands. The claws dug into her arms and sides but they didn't puncture her skin. The crime lord growled as his thrusts slowed by a percentile, and his body relaxed. His penis felt constricted, but the smooth head erupted with a flow of viscous semen which was blown into her canal in two long ropes. His penis's head had been kissing and smashing her womb, and the feeling of hot liquid in that region made her explode over his organ and waist. Suddenly Irivix's arms fell to her sides and her upper body fell down. The Werewolf stayed inside of her, his member going half-limp. The sticky region where they connected began to cool and dry. She struggled to find words, only breathing in deep inhales. The Werewolf snorted and snapped his jaws at something in the darkness. His cock stirred inside of her and they remained in that position for a moment.

In a silent flash of invisible vengeance an elven blade hacked off the crime lord's head from the neck, sending blood over Irivix's back and all around the room. She looked up slowly and cringed as the blade was sheathed. Lightstar got out two ebony daggers and stabbed backwards. A grievous yell was heard, and with a twist of each dagger the two Bears fell backwards. His eyes gazed into hers's, the tears drying up as she looked into his hidden face. She looked around to see her predicament, and chuckled embarrassed. Lightstar sheathed his daggers and helped her off the table. Carrying her out of the dark room he set her onto her feet. The golden man looked about with wary eyes. There was a crowd already formed all around them, the festivities and music ending abruptly as the scent of blood and sounds of violence came about. Irivix looked for something to cover her exposed regions with, and an orange smallcloth was provided to her by Lightstar. She wrapped it around her waist and wiped at her eyes.

"Oh dear!" a woman shouted. She rushed forwards and shoved Lightstar away with three strong arms.

"Did they hurt you sweet one? I told you didn't I? Ugh the others left when your hero arrived, no one's going to hurt you now."

Irivix looked at the Barkeep tenderly and she hugged the woman, six arms coming to hug her back. Everyone was staring at them, and a Snow Sabre-Cat woman stepped forwards. Vynx was swarmed by concerned females while Lightstar was literally bombarded with victorious applause and compliments from the males. The Elf and the Nord looked at each other and tried to stay together, but the crowds pulled them away and the party started up again as if nothing happened. Somewhere in the tumultuous ocean were the squinted eyes and furrowed brows of some _very angry _people. In due time something was going to go down.


	2. Chapter 2

The Monsters of Men Tavern

Chapter 2: Revenge is achieved in steps

It was sour and toxic, but a damned good time-waster. The tobacco made his breath stink and his teeth blacken, but he had his ways to maintain an attractive look. Fair faced, lean, tall, and witty, Alforix the Foxman was a deadly crime lord. He was the Wolf's right hand man, and seeing how some _human _managed to slay his partner in crime, he was immeasurably angry. He chose to stay around the Tavern and revisit the Wolf once he was done with his bitch. Alas, his friend was now dead and Alforix felt guilty. Pained that he decided to leave the man, the orange fox cursed and scolded himself. However, those brutes of Guards were there! Could they have not done anything in order to protect their master? Angered at their incompetence, and grieving for his fallen associate, Alforix decided that the Elf was the initial cause of this. Who would control the families now? Without an Alpha, those blasted punks or backstabbing snakes would try to claim power. He would damned if those literal rats rose to power. The Skeever was crafty and rabid, a direct threat to the now professional and organized crime family the Wolf managed to create. Those half-wit, feral Chaurus Reapers wouldn't know how to handle this large of an empire. The fate of this organization rested upon Alforix's mantle, and his first order of business is to slay those other-realmers.

Coughing from his ejaculation, the butterfly whore wiped her mouth and went to her feet with sad eyes. She was a piece of gorgeous work, a womanly human body with two beautiful wings of blue, green, amber, and pink colors along with the black markings and spots that each wing shared. With a fair face and long silver-cyan hair, Alforix was falling in love with his whore. However this event shattered his heart and he returned to the vile and cut-throat, cold-hearted fox he used to be. Smacking her away he tossed a large sack of gold and silver coins her way, each coin inscribed with the face of the Eagle on one side, and the insignia of their world on the other: A massive waterfall. His erect cock shrank down and was now in it's sheath, surrounded by soft white and orange fur. The butterfly woman looked to him with pitch black eyes, and his sour face softened by a percentile. She greedily snatched up the coins and went to sit away from him in their roofed carriage. Alforix whistled, and a young, cocky fox boy arrived to him. He pulled apart the curtains obscuring the inside of the carriage's compartment and looked around. In an energetic voice the young fox, with his red fur and bushy tail, spoke to Alforix,

"What is it boss?"

Alforix responded with a sophisticated voice, elegant vocals and crisp speech flowed from his mouth as he said,

"Gather some men. We're going to raid the Tavern."

The red fox smiled and his black eyes widened as the thought of a raid entered his mind. Alforix scoffed and waved the boy away. The curtains closed and Alforix lit up another thick cigar.

"You shouldn't smoke." the butterfly woman said in a soft voice. It was like someone played an extraordinary melody right into his ears. He flung the thing out of the carriage and watched it burn on the dirt road, the shadows of the passer-by walking past his addiction. The butterfly woman smirked and her gaze softened. Alforix scrunched up his snout and bared his teeth at her saying,

"I'm a smoker. You're a whore. Remember who's life can be ended faster."

…

Lightstar was backed into a corner. There were animal-men all around him, each of a different hide color of species. Some were smiling and applauding his skills, the other felt threatened by him and they looked to the man with curious hate. The Nord didn't mind, he was raised in hate and learned to cope with it. There was some movement behind the crowd, and a huge silver furred Alpha Wolf arrived, the torches making his rings and piercings glimmer and shine.

"Well, I heard you're the one who saved that…mmm…delicious Elf morsel. Heh, I could smell her getting fucked from across the room."

The Bard (a wonderful she-Hawk) played the Lute she had with quick strums and high vocals. She was a soft shade of orange and red, with the tips of her wings and tail having a blackish stripe to it along with the snow white feathers there. Her head's feathers were much like hair, coming down in length and resting at her bosom or back. Her feet were the raptor like legs normal birds had, but with her wings came two arms feathered in the same soft orange as her body. Confident eyes gazed at the crowd as she sang and played the music, and the admirer would occasionally wink at her. Her name was Veso, and her break from performing allowed the noises of the room to dwindle, and the alpha to be heard more clearly.

"You look tough, except no one's tougher than me. You killed The Wolf, eh? Well he was like an older brother to me."

The man had a harsh voice, mixes of accents blending together to unnerve you as his voice reached out to frighten you. Bearing his teeth and growling, some members of the party of men backed away to let him pass. Lightstar had a clam look beneath his facemask and hood, and the only thing stopping him from killing this beast was his gang of cronies behind him. Lightstar crossed his arms, something which allowed his hands to be closer to the daggers he had on his sides, which he could easily unsheathe and slash with. Something moved behind Lightstar. He hadn't realized that the mossy and rocky region where he was cornered also held a table and an occupant. From behind Lightstar came a long brown serpent like appendage. Suddenly the Moss parted and a hairy Mammoth-man pushed away Lightstar. With tired and huge yellow eyes he peered down at the Alpha. It's jarhead like hair along with the size and tusks, was enough to make the entire crowd back away. The man was on two huge mammoth-legs, it's hind legs particularily. It's fore legs were arms that bulged with muscles, the dirty and meaty fingers clasped together to make a fist for each hand. Lightstar was shocked to see this gigantic beast dwelling in this Tavern. Behind it was a huge pool and area for other, much larger folks to hang out.

"Let's…split." the Alpha said, glaring at the Mammoth. The crowd parted to make for the Alpha and his pack, and everyone was silent at the sight of the monstrosity before them. Lightstar patted the man's arm and spoke,

"Thanks for that big guy."

The Mammoth looked down at him, forcing Lightstar to duck under one of it's tusks. It appeared to smile, and he then bent down to go through the hanging mossed and vined over doorway entrance to the other section Tavern. A man, a Sabre-Cat to be precise, and a Dog approached Lightstar.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm Ceo, and this is Kitz." the dog said. It was a handsome Husky, with a white undercoat and light-black fur on it's scalp and hide. He was of height with his friend, a sabre toothed man of bulky shoulders and thick pelt. He was reddish brown in color, with stripes going along his pelt. The man smiled with his black lips and jowls, displaying his yellowed sabre-teeth also.

Lighstar just looked at them. He opted to be silent. Kitz looked to the crowd behind him and waved them away. Ceo turned around and gave them a hard stare with his blue eyes before saying,

"There's women and drink over _there_."

The crowd of mixed species suddenly remembered their dire task they had yet to complete, and they made their way back to the Tavern's main sections where the dancing and drinking was to be done. Some were getting angry though, they required drink and that intoxicating Barkeep was nowhere to be seen. Others crowded around the Hawk and proclaimed their love for her as she finished her stretches, drank some water, and performed again.

Ceo and Kitz spun back to Lightstar, each magically having a tankard brimming to the top with cold drink. Ceo, the more professional one, furrowed his brow and cleared his throat. Kitz, the laidback man, smiled at Lightstar. Ceo then spoke after taking a sip from his flagon,

"We're the owners of this Tavern and would like to duly apologize for the trouble we caused. We have yet to speak with that poor, poor elf who was violated. Those blasted harpies won't let anyone who isn't a female go near her. We were thinking you could help, since you have a talent for getting things done."

Kitz added in, "We owe you a sum of money also, since you took care of The Wolf, a notorious crime lord who frequents this place. What an event, eh?" His harsh but hearty voice rang through the air.

Ceo grimly replied with, "Well, those other fools are going to try and become the next organization leader. Who knows, maybe the Skeever is under our feet now poisoning our supply of food and drink, or the Chaurus is getting ready to unleash his thug-army of flying Hunters."

Kitz turned to his partner and shook his friend by the shoulders wildly saying, "Ceo, do we look like a couple of bitches? We have this man here to help us!"

Lightstar nodded in agreement. Crimelords were something he particularly despised, as they reinforced the sentiment: "Bullies always win." Kitz laughed, before he looked to the crowd of women literally swarming over Ivixia. Ceo had his eyes closed and he was drinking from his tankard. The man reminded Lightstar of a business man from Cyrodiil, always serious and professional. He nudged his friend with an elbow. Kitz turned back, the two partners awkwardly staring at Lightstar.

"Would it be my pleasure to know what your name is, sir?" Ceo asked. Kitz nodded his head in agreement.

"The name's Lightstar. I'm a vigilante...I'm pleasantly surprised to know that at least you folk speak in the Common Tongue."

He accompanied them as they walked across the room to reach the brightly lit area of females all treating Ivixia as if she was a goddess. Isis was specifically cuddling the girl and paying the most attention to the Dunmer, even pushing aside other women in order to reach her. When her eyes caught sight of her bosses she got up and tried to look as if everyone else was babying the Elf and she was looking at them all with an air of disagreement. Ivixia looked happy, she had pillows and comfy furs to rest her body on as all these women opted to touch and feel what someone from the other realm was like, using the excuse of her violation to get close to her. A Snow Sabre-Cat woman, with white and grey fur and black stripes on her curvy body, bumped into Ceo. She gave out a noise of disapproval before turning to be face-to-face with Kitz.

"…I like you. Let's talk." Kitz said to her. She blushed and her medium length hair was parted to the side of her face as she looked down to the floor. Ceo grabbed Kitz by his neck and dragged him over to Isis. The Husky was trying not to gawk at all the breasts which were being displayed, he was a man of course.

"Isis! And…?" Ceo asked. Ivixia smirked and looked to Lightstar, who's one white dot eye disappeared for a moment under his cowl. She took it as a wink, and giggled.

"I am Ivixia, recent rape victim and number one Private Investigator."

"I'm Ceo. A pleasure."

"I'm Kitz. Hi. I like you-"

Lightstar pushed past them and took Ivixia's arm. She gladly accepted his hand and they stood side by side to face Ceo, Kitz, and Isis. The other women were dispersing now. Kitz gave a glance back to the Snow Sabre-Cat, she was trying not to look back at him. His usual smooth look and lady's man face was gone, this time it was blank and he looked confused. Ceo smacked his head and Kitz growled at him. Ceo shot his partner a fierce gaze and they locked eyes full of bold strength.

"*ahem* Sirs." Isis intervened. Ceo cleared his throat and looked away. Kitz admired Ivixia's body and she raised an eyebrow at him. The two owners then spoke,

"We understand you were attacked by a well known Crimelord in our establishment."

"I personally think that was disgusting and awful. I am so sorry this happened to you."

"We are glad to know that men of virtue still exist, and this friend of yours managed to enter our realm just as you were violated by The Wolf."

"We're having some people clean up his filthy remains as we speak."

"As payment for your misfortune, you are welcome here any time and everything is free for use. Isis seems to take a liking to you, and this gentlemen in gold is also welcome here with all the benefits you have."

"We are truly, truly sorry for your misfortune. We hope you don't think bad of this establishment or aren't too disturbed by the events which took place." _Ivixia actually slightly enjoyed the event, that Werewolf sure knew how to please_.

"Yes we are."

"We're immensely glad that your hero was able to rid our city of a violent bully like The Wolf."

"Yes, we very much are."

"Ceo and I are very much enticed by your round ass."

"Nice try."

…

Mystery solved. Ivixia neglected to write down these events in her journal. She thought that her rape was enough to quit this life of solving mysteries and being an Investigator. Lightstar understood, and his concern for her warmed her heart. He once again, was the hero at the edn of the day. Everyone (other than those damned Crimelords) seemed to be friendly to Ivixia. She very much enjoyed the attention and the mixture of fun and business that Ceo and Kitz produced. Isis was acting like a mother to her, and Lightstar was the man to rely on if she did have any trouble. His rescue of her sparked something for him inside, making the Dunmer laugh at herself. She admired and respected him even more, and Isis noticed the look she gave him when he walked past, Ceo and Kitz at either side yapping away. When they were alone, Irivix at the counter and Lightstar speaking with Ceo and Kitz in their office, the Barkeep brought it up.

"So when did you fall in love with him?" Isis asked her. Ivixia spat out some ale, and wiped her mouth, blushing. Isis chuckled and continued to clean some flagons. Her back was to Ivixia, but she could sense the shy smile creeping over the Dunmer's face.

"I'm not in love with him…it's just admiration."

Isis stifled a laugh, and she turned around. Ivixia was hiding her face by drinking from her flagon of ale.

"Hey, I like you. I think Lightstar, 'admires' you also if you catch my drift. I think you two were made to be, it's as simple as that to me."

Ivixia stood up. She asked Isis where the bathroom was and Isis pointed it to her while laughing, and amused look on her pale face. The Dark Elf hurried away, too fast to notice the shadows creeping up on Isis, or the sudden silence from the crowd as the Tavern doors closed and a train of bushy tails or orange-red fur made their way through the party, the sharp metal glinting off of the light from the glowing mushrooms and torches.

Isis served some drink to a couple, an antlered and broad Buck and a bare-headed petite Doe, anxious as this was their first visit together to the Tavern in a long time. She smirked at them as they walked off with their plates and seated themselves with others at the wooden tables located on the edges of the dance space. Somebody knocked on the countertop and her gaze turned to gawk at a devilishly handsome fox-man, where a glass sword was sheathed at his hips on a thin black belt, a simple bronze buckle was seen right above the bushy white fur located at his crotch. She scanned the man, who was looking off to the crowd in the other room.

"Can I help you milord?" she asked him, allowing her breasts to pleasantly fall onto the cold countertop. The Wolf looked to her, raised a brow, and then ordered a tankard of wine. She dutifully obeyed and placed it in front of him, where his all black and furry hands grasped the handle, raising it up while the other dropped the gold onto the countertop. Something about him was…odd and familiar to her. He had a mischievous face which she was sure she read about before… a deep dark-orange and snow white on his face with orange iris's looking into her own.

"Well…thank for the drink. Now, _boys_!"

Two foxes had crept up on her as Alforix distracted Isis, and the light-red twins grabbed each three arms on either side of her body before dragging her downwards out of sight. They fished out thick rope and a mouth-gag from a sack on one's back and went to work binding her. Alforix climbed over the counter and lit a rolled up tobacco stick. He was out of cigars, and was fine with this alternate intake of nicotine. Her legs were up to her chest, pale blue bottom looking inviting to Alforix, and her arms were all tied to in front of the shapely things, trapping her. She struggled and cursed in her binds and gag, and Alforix ordered the sneaky twins to catch the Dunmer. Putting a hind leg up to her bound arms, he kicked her back so she was hidden behind some barrels and a large keg of drink. The Barkeep was taken care of and his best sneaks were after the Dunmer-bitch, now it was time for the big catch. Climbing over the counter he smiled as his goons began to shout and the music died immediately. Someone gave him the torso and thigh pieces of some banded iron armor and he put them on, enjoying the cold metal against his body. The thugs were clad in anything they could purchase from the Smiths: leather and even the more expensive steel, iron and scaled, they were mixed up in it all looking like scavenging barbarians. Weapons of iron or dteel were brandished, and threats spewed out as the crowd was herded into separate groups. Alforix took a deep intake of his cigarette, and then coughed. He was young, and his chain smoking was harming his lungs immensely. Flicking it away he took out his glass sword and felt it's weight. By now the sounds must have drawn attention from that human and those punk owners, sitting above in their pathetic office. He looked to his men, who looked back with thin smiles or toothy grins. They were wild from the perfect, discreet raid. He spat onto the floor and raised his sword to shout,

"I want that _Elf_, now!"

…

A few minutes ago, Kitz had opened the fancy door to their log-cabin Office located on a high wall with platform-space to build on. That space was now the Owners Office, where Ceo and Kitz slept or worked. Each had their own desk, with sliding drawers and a smooth flat surface. Ceo's desk had neat stacks of papers on it, a single bottle of Mead located next to a stack. Kitz'z desk was covered in papers, some bent or torn, and empty bottles of wine or beer were strewn across. He climbed up a chair and wardrobe and jumped onto a thick log sticking out of the higher dirt walls. Laying down on it he saw Lightstar sit at Ceo's desk, with the all business Husky clearing his throat and sitting at his chair, opposite to Lightstar. The hero looked around and saw two plain double beds, some tables and bookshelves and a wooden chest in the corner.

"We both agreed that I would be the one to ask you this. Now, this Tavern is notorious for harboring Crimelords and Gang members, who obey our rules with loose respect. the Authorities know this, but they cannot openly raid our Tavern and damage our image or business. Kitz thought it would be good to hire a...bodyguard of some sort. I preferres the term: 'Peace-Keeper' but Kitz and mine own personality or ideas can clash sometimes."

"Always!" Kitz added. Lightstar was motionless, his posture and gaze was actually unnerving Ceo, who was almost always vigilant and alert.

"Anyways, we wanted you...a _vigilante_, to clean up our streets. Hopefully, in time, we can have a healthy city again. You took a drastic step forwards when you slew The Wolf, the leader of this Crime organization running rampant in our fair city. We are not the Mayor...or Jarl I believe you Skyrim-Folk would say. You could use our Tavern as a headquarters, and we'll glady pay you for your good deeds and provide other services. What do you say?"

The faint shouts arrived through the painted-glass windows, and Lightstar jumped up to his feet. He took out his daggers, and stood still. Of course, more shouts and complaints were heard, and he stepped up to the window to look down to the dance space. Weapons were drawn, and people were complaining as the rough Foxes of Alforix's Crime Family threatened to slay. The entrance to the larger occupant room was blocked off by ferocious wolves, the same ones who had that silver Alpha as a pack leader. Kitz looked down in surprise, and Ceo stood up, sniffing the air. Lightstar took a few steps backwards, and then ran to the window, smashing through it and gliding to the floor with his daggers drawn. He gracefully landed ont the dirt ground and the shatered painted-glass window fragments made him and the room glow in even more colors, reds or blues and yellows.

The Foxes were shocked, but they circled him and trapped him in, their iron weapons ready to hack at the golden fool. Lightstar slowly rose up, and his white-dot eyes under his hood and face-mask peered at them all. Someone chuckled in a grave and violent voice, and Lightstar ended his rotation to see the silver Alpha with his teeth bared and claws displayed, steel shoulder guards attached to him with belts which formed an "x" across his heaving chest. The thing smiled at him, the Alpha's wolfish eyes hungrily gazing at Lightstar. The Foxes looked to each other, and the Alpha snapped his meaty jaws at Lightstar. They then charged forwards.


	3. Chapter 3

The Monsters of Men Tavern

Chapter 3: Countermeasures are exceedingly important when kidnapped

The soft padding of bare feet on the dirt floor was now just another sound that passed through one ear and came out the other. Other sounds, like the laughter or clinks of metal, shared it's position in the sound spectrum of the Tavern to her. Ivixa, now gagged and bound, had been leaving the bathroom after washing her hands. The dark room smelled of lemons and lilacs, and the cool water came in through from a pipe in the ceiling. There wasn't much to the bathroom, and Ivixia intended to go back and speak with Lightstar. When she opened the door, the sight of a black fist came forwards and hit against her upper belly. She fell forwards, the air getting knocked from her body. Somebody grabbed her by the armor's neck and threw her to the floor, where she landed onto the cold dirt on her hands. She tried to kick the assailants away, but the two Foxes were too quick. They slipped a gag onto her after putting a small cloth into her mouth, and then her wrists and ankles were tied up. A rope connected her binds to the mouth gag, and she looked comical as any movement was incapable due to the severity of the bond's conditions.

Mumbling out swears through her gag, she felt her tongue dry and mouth salivate as the cloth sucked up the saliva. Her sounds were muffled, and after a black blindfold was tied onto her, she stopped struggling, becoming afraid. She felt her knife slide out of her thigh-strap and a rough smack onto the back of her head. The two Foxes hefted her up and carried her away in the shadows, relying on the other Raiders to drive away heroic bystanders. The occasional good Samaritan would budge in and try to stop these two, but a kick or punch drove them away, as well as the tips of daggers or the edges of swords. She heard the Bard stop and caw out, and vicious snarls or barks filled the room. The inhabitants began to whimper and cry out in fear as they were herded to the walls. The last thing she heard before being tossed out of the backdoor of the Tavern, was the tremendous shattering of glass.

"Keep her out of sight. Alforix wants to cut her throat himself, so don't let no good guy step in." A Fox commanded. Someone groaned, and the Speaker cleared his throat. The sound of two Foxes walking off and opening a door left her paranoid and frightened. She was outside, where the sun beat down onto her perspiring form. Moving her body, she felt the metal containers bump against her legs, and the hard feel of a stone road near her. Somebody scoffed and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her backwards into what she believed were the shadows.

Ivixia hoped someone would have seen her, and she figured that the usual few guards were stationed to watch over her. As long as they weren't rowdy, she'd be fine. This Alforix fellow must be the Head Honcho, seeing how the others obeyed his order and carried them out dutifully. Listening closely, the sounds of wooden wheels rolling against the road, and the small steps of feet on the paths was faintly heard. There was chuckling, and incomprehensible mumbles coming from the left, so Ivixia believed there was a road there. The Sun was up, so passer-bys must be mulling about doing their business. She felt furious as she discovered that none knew of her predicament, she must have been hidden really well.

"You think she can breathe?" a Fox asked. He put his foot onto her back and pressed down, making her scrape against the floor. The horrifying sounds of mandibles moving and claws pinching caused her to shudder, and the treacherous laugh of the Fox was chilling.

"I know Slicer, I know. Pff, an Elf! Alforix called her a D-something…"

More clicks and small snips.

"Dumner! _Riiight_. Phew, never seen one before. Must be worth alot of money _here_, seeing how we can't go over _there_."

Ivixia tensed up as crustacean legs came forwards, stopping right next to her face, a leg sending small flecks of dirt to coat up against her wet temple.

"Calm yourself Slicer, friend, I'd never disobey Alforix. No one would. He is the one who rescued us from whatever hellish life we was living back then…he's a _good guy_. You should know, you was a Pit Fighter."

Looming over Ivixia, was a naked Mudcrab-abomination. It was utterly grotesque, with it's lower body was crab and upper body was crab and man. It's legs were just huge connected poles of meat and exoskeleton, which pounded against the ground as it skittered. It's main body was humanoid torso, with dirty scales and exoskeleton going up the front. Two huge black-purple claws were used to fight, and it's face was a human neck and head, with the black eyes of a Mudcrab in it's sockets, a mass of mandibles and mouth taking up most of it's ugly face. On his back was a huge, rocky shell which covered his rear, and went up to hood over his head. It's appearance could be compared to a Land Dreugh, other than the huge crab abnormalities which classified it as a Mudcrab and not a Dreugh. All over it's body were red scars or half-healed wounds, symbolizing slicer's time in the fighting Pits. It started to click away and lightly snip it's claws, and Ivixia listened in as the Fox translated.

"Understanding? Well, you think she can understand us? I thought we savages got our Language from it's world. The, uh, t-the Common Tongue! Ah, that's the one…hey you!" He kicked her in the arm. "Make some noises if you can understand me."

Ivixia hesitated, but quickly squirmed in her bounds. The Fox clicked his tongue and sighed.

"I better shut up then." he chuckled. A quick stomp on her back caused her to quit struggling and stay still, praying for something to come along and save her quickly, that Slicer fellow seemed incredibly dangerous.

…

Lightstar was covered in crimson rain, with his swift horizontal slashes or stabs causing the cries and groans of his adversaries to cloud his mind. The feeling of meat and organ connect with his daggers energized him, and the soft patter of blood against his outfit reminded him that although he was a Hero, he sure acted like a vicious animal. It was funny, seeing how he was fighting animals. They lazily blocked blows, but quickly died after because of his strategy to weaken them with numerous small attacks, before closing in and killing them with a ferocious lunge. He did twirls and spins in the air as he jumped and rolled over the mash-up of enemies charging him. Some were pierced by their brethren's weapons, while others fell to the ground because of Lightstar jumping onto their heavily armored bodies. He enjoyed executing a foe who was completely unaware of Lightstar's presence near him, the grunt being like a melody as the blade slid against their warm gullets, so a downpour of crimson coated his gloved hands.

The Alpha somehow got a hold of an iron battle-axe, and wielded it with one meaty hand. His jaws and claws looked scary, and with his superior weight and animal skills, this Predator would be quite the boss to handle. After the countless minions dwindled drastically in number, and the fear of death caused them to flee, the Wolves jumped forwards and the Alpha howled loudly, his lungs straining for air as the endless howl lasted on and on and on. All was quiet, before the Alpha charged forwards and smashed the axe-head into Lightstar's sword arm. He fell to the floor, writhing in pain, his broken arm limp and his other groping for it. The Wolves jumped onto Lightstar like black lightning. Their eyes were filled with hunger, and this energy seemed to pour out of them as they clawed and bit Lightstar. The Hero struggled under them, bravely kicking a few off only to get his leg crunched up by a toothy maw.

From the mossed over doorway, and huge fist pounded against the battle-line of Sentry Wolves, and they flew backwards to die onto the floor, in front of the horrified crowd. The ground shook and the walls cracked as the Mammoths squeezed themselves past the small door and knelt down to occupy the smaller rooms. They had torn up trunks and arms, with seething faces snarling at the Wolves and Foxes.

"Take those big fuckers out! We'll eat like Kings! I'll finish off the Dessert." The Alpha laughed. His cronies backed away, licking Lightstar's blood from their lips and snout. As he came forwards, a crossbow bolt flew into his right arm's tricep, and the silver Alpha growled in pain. After a moment, another soared through the air and plunged into it's pectoral.

"What the-?!"

Ceo loaded his two mini-crossbows and shut one ye as he aimed. He was perched on the windowsill of the Office, with one leg out of the room and the other dangling on the inside. He had a bandolier of crossbow bolts on him, and the steel tipped demons flew downwards to the Alpha. It raised the battle-axe and flung it to the Office, where Ceo jumped back just in time. Suddenly, Kitz jumped onto the Alpha's back and bit into the man's neck. His saber teeth had sharp metal on them, and his hands and feet were covered in steel plate, shaped to fit his feline limbs. The Alpha's eyes went up and it's wounds overcame it. The man flimsily batted at Kitz, while he bit down harder to crunch into the thing's neck. Lightstar stood up, the pain fading away as his strength returned, despite his haggard appearance. He used his good arm, regardless of it's missing chunks of flesh, and unsheathed his flat, broad elven sword.

"That'll be enough for the dying brute, thank you!" Alforix screamed. He jumped from the crowd and sword fought Lightstar, and the Fox easily won by slitting Lightstar's forearm, and then kicking the man to his bottom. Ceo fired his crossbows, but the bolts were quickly glanced off by the glass sword Alforix had. Kitz ran on all fours to pounce onto the man, and his armor blocked some slashes until Alforix spun around and kicked Kitz into a table with a strong leg.

The sounds of Mammoths pitting off against the futile number of cornered Wolves were ignored. All eyes were on the mastermind of this Raid, the Mob leader Alforix.

"I can easily have the Elf killed, if you'd only lay down your arms I'll reconsider. The Golden Man should die soon, and I may or may not kill the Elf now or later, depends on my mood. Right now, I'm infuriated, and I will calm down when this bloodshed has discontinued."

Ceo put sleeper darts into his crossbow, and aimed for the soft necks or bellies of the Mammoths, hoping his bolts will avoid muscle and quickly transfer the tranquilizer potion through the rabid goliaths' bodies. Alforix watched as the bolts took both fighting Mammoth-men out, and they fell onto the last of the Wolves and Foxes, who died tragically under their weight. The Fox smiled, and sheathed his sword. Kitz scowled at the man, but he stayed on the ground, submissively. Ceo lowers his crossbows and glared, while Lightstar's vision faded due to his wounds. Searing pain went through his body, and he felt like his blood was just easily slipping out in a hot gush to pool around his broken body. He was like a red spirit, his clothing and armor stained by the blood of his enemies and his own life-liquid. He watched with hateful eyes as Alforix backed away to leave the Tavern, glancing left and right as if he expected an occupant to blindside him. As long as he had the Elf, he was safe.

Lightstar faded away to the sounds of Ceo and Kitz arguing about his body and the Tavern, with the distant forms of on looking occupants covering their mouths or gawking madly at his pathetic end. He breathed in deeply, the pain in his chest forcing his actions to be cut off mid-way. Ceo leaned down over him and poured a freezing cold fluid onto all over him, and his eyes closed as Kitz exhaled in disappointment and shame.

…

The Fox Guard had picked her up and set her against the cold wall of a the building next to the Tavern. It's wooden exterior rubbed against her armor and massaged her back, and her now more flexible body was the result of the bounds connecting her gag to her bindings being cut, it helped with the positioning of her body. Easily concealed behind a huge container for trash and the sorts, she shivered as the cold air brushed against her bare skin and the gust flew into her suit and over her form. Slicer stood guard at the entrance to the alleyway, giving curious passer-by's hard stares which made them run off with children or recently bought items from the market vendors or stores close by.

The Fox whistled tunes, crudely due to his mouth anatomy. She was shocked to hear common songs sung back in Skyrim, such as the similar sounding Age of Oppression and Age of Aggression. Just how connected with her world was this realm? Her mind swum with questions, and answers were nowhere to be found. Unless she got the time to research this realm and speak with scholars, she had no other way as to explain this phenomena. It had been ten minutes, and Lightstar was still not seen. The Fox peeked through the backdoor and quickly shut it, not liking what he saw. Just in case, he pushed a huge pillar of rock to block the door, and this allowed his space to lean against the wall and relax. The alley was cramped and crooked, but Slicer was just big enough to fit through these squeezes. Foxes were thin and sometimes gangly, so she figured he must have no problem traversing this secluded area. Just how long would she be here?

Something was poking the inside of her head, something which tugged at her thoughts and knocked on an imaginary door that blocked her off from others. Finally, she exhaled and relaxed, slightly falling over so her head hit the cold metal of the container blocking her sight from the street. The door swung open, and he mind went silent as someone else spoke.

"I see you're in quite the predicament young lady." an aged man laughed. She scowled and raised her eyebrows, blown away by his telepathy.

"Whrmph rrmh ooh?" she spoke out. It was "Who are you?" however her current gag blocked out her true words and transformed them into primitive mumbles.

"Me? Oh, well I'm just a friend! I'm…Frind to be exact. Your husband spoke with me about the Tavern."

Ivixia blushed, but she shook her head in confusion and groaned in annoyed bewilderment. Frind…he was the man Lightstar spoke about. It was odd, but comforting to hear this man in her head. She was still skeptical about this, and some part of her mind commented that this was all still a dream. The man chuckled dryly, and cleared his throat after a coughing fit came over him.

"I'm not so certain how he is doing, I sense that very dreadful things are happening in the tavern…I-I'm sorry that I can't help more. However, you! I know exactly what's going on with you! It seems a robust Mudcrab Brute, and a sly Fox are obscuring you from the outside. Fate works differently here, The Divines and Daedra don't spin this land to their own like they do in Tamriel. It just so happens…that sometimes I can change a few things here or there. I was the one who discovered this place, hehe, but enough of that. _Secrets_, you know?"

Ivixia furrowed her brow and tried to understand. She got most of it, but the last part made her doubt his entire speech. The Fox knelt down and raised an eyebrow, he peered at Ivixia with brown eyes, and he was snarling. Something wasn't right. The Dunmer shuddered and trembled, and her gag got wet as drool came out of it. Whatever Frind was doing to contact her, it was severely affecting her body. Her own mind neglected these exterior side-effects, and focused onto Frind.

"Now, it just so happens that a few Guards were walking down the road and patrolling the city. Then they see this odd sight, of a Pit Fighter standing in front of an alley, blocking it from the others. Maybe those Guards get suspicious…and maybe that trash receptacle you're hidden behind vanishes!"

It disappeared and fell sideway to land onto the ground. The Fox yelped, which caused the armored City Guards to overhear. They glance to Slicer, and crane their heads forwards to gaze at the man. He gets nervous, and begins to walk backwards into the Alley. One man, a proud and large antlered Buck, readies his black club of wood and iron, and gestures to his partner, a Bald-headed Eagle, to check this situation out. They cross the street and move to the Tavern, just as Alforix comes out with a bloody sword.

"_You_!" the Officers shout. Alforix was a popular criminal the Guard pained to apprehend. The Fox swore and snarled, before springing to the Alley and unsheathing his sword. Slicer jumped out, and the guard stepped back as the huge Pit Fighter skittered forwards.

The Boar snorted and huffed, before he charged forwards to tackle the Pit Fighter. The Guard was armored in heavy cloth of assorted colors, and chain mail or greasy leather was underneath. The two giants smacked into other and wrestled in the road, causing the escape Carriage near-by to turn around. There was a palomino Stallion manning the Carriage, and he snorted as he saw his boss vanish into the dark alley. Suddenly, Alforix came out with Ivixia on his shoulder and his henchman at his tail. Slicer held of the Guard as the criminals jumped in the back, where the Butterfly Woman shrieked in surprise. Alforix put his hand to her mouth and hugged her tightly, and the Fox notched a steel arrow on a long bow, aiming it to the Buck. The Guard dodged the shot and ran after the Carriage, but the Stallion huffed forwards and ran, the Carriage being pulled at a jolting speed to escape the scene. It spun around, and the buck ran backwards as the Carriage ran at him. The naked Stallion grunted and perspired as Slicer jumped onto the roof of the Carriage. Alforix smiled out of the back, watching the Guards curse as the cunning Fox escaped with his insurance.

"Well, things don't always go out the way they do. I tried to help, but I can't control everything. Don't worry…I sense that no harm will come to you in the future. However you will cope with the dastardly villains before you. Remain strong and stay positive…your hero will arrive to save the day sooner or later. Good luck dear!" Frind spoke. The door shut and Ivixia awoke. Her face was covered in her own drool, and the binds had caused red markings to cover her wrists and ankles. Right now, she was in a moving cart, which sped off to who knew where? Frind's advice was taken lightly, and she was angry at herself for allowing this to happen. For now, she'd better get on Alforix's good side if she wanted to stay alive, and the hope that Frind's interference or Lightstar's rescue was diminishing as the victorious laughs of the criminals who apprehended her filled the roofed carriage.


	4. Chapter 4

The Monsters of Men Tavern

Chapter 4: Apprehended

The city itself wasn't big, but it was worth visiting. Huge stone and wood Watchtowers, with equally as tall walls blocked the city off from invaders. A canal went through the city on two sides, so the two waterways formed a "X" or "+" sign. It was built into the luscious green hills that were half the height of the walls, and the dips and curves in the walls design allowed it's inhabitants to see the outside, with it's sunny plains and rolling hills. The Tavern was located in a relatively dry and hot area, with the ground being soft earth, hard dirt, or a jigsaw of cobblestone pieces which formed roads that wagon wheels could tread on. The city was run under the control of a Government comprised of three Leaders, who would decide to either veto or go along with the Public Representatives Group, which ran the city from behind the scenes. This congress controlled Trade, Current States of Affairs, and Communications with other settlements or cities. The one thing it didn't have in it's pocket, was the City Guard. Verrevius Constra, a huge Ox with his horns banded in metal, controls the blue of the City. He is past his prime, but still is an exceptional service to the City, with his constant concern for the innocent and cutthroat actions against the Mob Families. Alforix and The Wolf were on top of his priority list of Kill or Capture (he'd prefer burned at the stake). In an hour of his death, The Wolf was reported as an eliminated target and his name was taken off the list. Quickly stomping over to the board connected to the wall, he used a piece of chalk to draw a circle around Alflorix's name, and a crown was then drawn (crudely, at that).

"Gather the Blue, they must be scrounging around in whatever filthy hole those slime call home, itching to become the next King. With The Wolf gone, it'll only be a short time before this City is torn apart by Gang violence." Verrevius commanded. His lips slopped around and made a wet slapping sound when he spoke, and the hairy face he possessed contorted as he spoke, the thick hair on his face swaying side to side in a comical fashion. The Buck from earlier, Major Blue Elswur, nodded his head and left the office. It was a huge room made of solid stone, with a domed ceiling and bookshelves lining the walls. The floor indented inwards, and steps were created, it made the Captain of the Guard seem more of a judge at court than the Commander of the Blue. Gruffly, Verrevius tossed the chalk away into a bucket next to his massive oak wood desk. Drinking wasn't permitted in the Barracks, but he would toast to The Wolf's death regardless.

…

Alforix leaned back in his seat and enjoyed the sights from outside. Ivixia was extremely uncomfortable with his hand constantly stroking her head, and she felt as if in any moment he'd take a sharp knife and stab it into her eye. The Head Fox was quiet, eerily quiet. He pondered over the events of today and balled his fist, grabbing some of Ivixia's hair in the process. The pain became a bit too much to handle and she snorted in annoyance. A leg kicked her in the face and her nose burned, luckily it wasn't broken.

"Now now…uh, what's your name again?" Alforix asked. The other fox opposite him clicked his tongue an grasped his Boss's hand with fervor.

"I'm Lucky, uh, sir!"

Alforix chuckled and shook back. "I asked for your name boy." After some confused hesitation Alforix guffawed and cleared the situation up with, "I'm just joking. Well Lucky, seems like we're the only two survivors from that Tavern bloodbath. Aside from Salty up there."

He pointed a clawed, black finger upwards to Slicer, who was crouched on the roof of the carriage holding onto it with his massive and strong pincers. Lucky laughed, and Ivixia exhaled in disappointment. Where exactly were they going? The carriage was hot inside, and the spot on the floor was hard, unwelcoming. She was sure she had splinters on her arm by now, an the redness from the chafing was making her wiggle in pain. Every movement caused the others to heighten their treatment of her, it went from small pinches to slaps or kicks. Finally a soft voice spoke out when Ivixia grunted as Alforix stomped onto her fingers,

"M-maybe you should stop that?" the butterfly woman questioned. Lucky scoffed and looked out of the carriage, while Alforix shot his head towards her. She looked so pretty in the dark, with her head down and colors glowing. The wings were folded up, and her hands were on her bare lap, and Alforix looked her up from top to bottom thankful that he found this whore when he did.

"Why…should I?" Alforix asked, his cool and calm voice coming back. The whore shuddered and trembled, and she looked like she was about to cry. Ivixia was afraid that she might get hurt, the butterfly woman that was. The Dunmer already knew she would get hurt by herself, but to have another person be punished because of you? It wasn't right.

"Because…b-because. She's a hostage, you should treat them well." the whore finally announced. Lucky gave her a look and scowled, but he shrugged and shut his eyes to lean back into his seat and snooze. Alforix glared at her with his green eyes for a long time. Finally he took his foot off of Ivixia's fingers and exhaled in submission. He truly was falling in love with that whore.

The stallion huffed and snorted as he ran up the hills and down the slopes, sweating off huge beads which splashed to the ground. The sun was going down, but there was no shortage of people. Animal folk cleaned shops and sidewalks, sold from their stalls or stores, performed small tricks on the streets for a bit of coin, waved hello and good-bye as children ran after their mothers or fathers. This district was doing rather well, not many were starving and everyone seemed to have a bit of spending cash to use. Alforix came from the inner districts, where the Slums and Stinks were. He wormed his way through the Skeever filth in there, and made friends with a young Wolf who intended to be a big shot. After the Lycanthropy incident, his friend valued Alforix's loyalty, and the Werewolf and fox terrorized the city, making sacks of coins every minute. They thugged, murdered, stole, extorted, dabbled in illegal sales, and bribed to get far enough to become Kings. The Wolf was just as powerful as a City Leader, and his death blindsided both the Crime Underworld and the Blue Management. Alforix knew his Raid was foiled by that human, but that golden Man was probably dead by now. The Chaurus and Skeever would compete for the Throne, but the Fox would win. Somehow, the Fox always won….

…

Slicer hopped off the Roofed Carriage and landed onto the wooden planks which were now a apart of the earth. He stretched a bit, and spun around to see Alforix kick Ivixia out of his ride. Lucky and the Butterfly came after, and Alforix finally left, the best for last. The Stallion leaned against his Carriage and breathed in deeply. Alforix tossed the man a huge sack of gold, wrapped up in an orange cloth. Smiling, the filthy Horse wiped his forehead and took the reins off of his body. He went off to the Station showers, where his kin were washing themselves off. Picking up Ivixia by her bounds, Lucky hefted the woman onto his shoulders and walked inside with the others. This station was connected to the main Buidling that Alforix resided in. It was a massive hotel with every room containing bloodthirsty foxes, whom Alforix personally rescued from the slums. Foxes were looked down upon, they were slimy and used guile to get through life. They were compared with slugs and worms, but a Fox knew how to hurt back.

Smashing Ivixia onto a table, which collapsed and lay in wooden shards on the ground, Alforix unsheathed his glass sword and threw off his banded iron armor. Lucky got out a tobacco roll and began to smoke, turning to speak with the Butterfly who was in a corner, trying to hide. Slicer blocked off escape by standing in the doorway. The room they were in was a soft stone room, with a wooden floor made of connected planks, and a ceiling made of tougher stone than the walls. Alforix knelt down and ripped the blindfold and gag off. Ivixia sucked in air deeply, but her inhale was cut off when Alforix's hand clasped her throat. She had watery eyes, and glared as hard as she could at him. Something snapped, and he pulled his hand away getting up.

"Scream all you want, make as much noise as you can you're still dying." he laughed.

As the sword came down to her arm, she pulled away. He advanced and she crawled backwards, deflecting his downwards slashes with her legs, even injuring his forearm or shoulder with a strong down-kick or leg twist. Still bound, she balanced on her head and spun around with her legs outwards, forcing Alforix to move backwards. He looked amused, but he still was trying to kill her. On one leg, he kicked his other one up and stopped her spin, sending her hurtling to the wall and lying in a funny, crumpled position.

"Um, boss, can I leave for this? I, uh, I have some plans with this rather fetching girl I met a few days ago." Lucky sneaked in. Alforix turned and stomped his foot, giving his henchmen a look of disbelief and surprise. Lucky cleared his throat and crossed his arms, looking down in embarrassment. He timidly stepped back and bumped into the Butterfly, who had her hands on her mouth and head down in embarrassment, trying to hide and ignore the scene before her.

"No. You stay here. Let's put a show on for the Elf." Alforix chuckled.

…

Slicer's cock was a thick pole of fishbelly-white flesh and large veins. Towering over the Butterfly, she shut her mouth tight and trembled as he pushed forwards into her exposed, wet vagina. The whore spasmed as her folds parted and stretched so her canal could accommodate Slicer's erection. The Mudcrab seemed to be enjoying this feeling of warm and tight flesh engulfing his rod, emphasizing the actions with a soft grunts and rumbles. As a Pit Fighter, he rarely got any action, and any pussy would be enough to satiate this primal hunger. His eyelids closed halfway, and his mandibles twitched with every inch forwards. The whore was against the wall, her back to the cold stone and her body being lifted up Slicer's claws. Both arms were supported by the Foxes, and they were chuckling as she shook from left to right, her eyes tearing up and mouth drooling. Her nose had transparent snot coming down it, and her face was in a morphed look of pain and pleasure.

Slicer hummed lightly and made a watery growl sound as her legs parted and bent more. The Foxes pinched and fondled her palish nipples, and Ivixia watched in curious horror as Slicer had his way with the whore. He had to go slow, or else he'd fall onto the whore and asphyxiate her. Her legs kicked up and went limp when he managed to penetrate her womb with his pointed mushroom head. He bent his head downwards and pulled backwards so he could feel her walls grip and tug at his member. The lubrication was too great, and he popped himself out, sliding backwards on his legs.

"C'mon! Make her scream!" Alforix laughed. He looked to Ivixia and smiled devilishly. This was the same Fox from before, the one who made that grinch-smile back at the Tavern. The realiziation made her shudder.

The Butterfly opened her eyes, and her red face expressed terror, as the huge erection headed towards her cunt. Slicer charged forwards and pushed into her, his erection rubbing past her walls and entering her womb. She grunted and cried out as he started to rock back and forth. Her slick hole was heavenly to this deprived male, and his dick felt so wonderfully held and rolled. The Foxes pulled the Whore up so she was belly-to-belly with Slicer, and the Crab held onto her with his claws. His head arched backwards and pumped up. Bending her legs and holding onto him, the Whore wailed as her orgasm made her numb. Slicer made more humming and clicking sounds, and his saliva dribbled down onto her face.

Her belly felt full and her cunt was stuffed. It was actually being fitted to slightly stay stretched out, but in time the tight feeling would return when it healed up a bit and returned to it's original form. Thank goodness that he wasn't dry when he penetrated. Her feet were tickled,much to her excitement, by the Foxes and her breasts rubbed up against Slicer's chest. The Foxes were hard, and Lucky was about to come just from watching. Ivixia saw their drooling members, with black or dark-brown skin, transparent pre-cum dripping off of their heads like watered honey. They were shaped oddly, the anatomical comboniation of a fox with human charatceristics providing this curved black erection. Finally, Slicer stopped his rhythm and the whore shrieked for a moment, and hopped up and down on Slicer's member, extremely sloppy and wet noises were ehard as cum was splashed out of her to land onto the floor. Her orgasm washed into his own, and her cunt engorged with the amount of semen his penis spurted out.

"Woah woah woah! Won't she be…y'know?" Lucky asked quickly. Alforix slyly smirked and patted the Fox on his back.

"Only Butterflies can impregnate Butterflies. She's the perfect sex-toy, aren't you dear?"

The whore made a gargling noise and breathed hard, her chest was heaving onto Slicer's chest, and he was still as he enjoyed the feeling of warm semen in a stuffed cunt, with his dick being slathered in hot and sticky fluids by her inner muscles. Ivixia looked on with disgust, but she was incredibly turned on.

"Alright, give her some bread and water, and then lock her in here. The show was enough for today. I have brethren to grieve for, and a habit to kick. Enjoy the darkness _Dark Elf_." Alforix snarked. He pulled the sword belt off of his hips and put his hand to his erection. Lucky quickly left the room, grabbing a leather pack as he left, slinging it over his shoulder.

Slicer dropped the whore so she fell into Alforix's hands. He seemed to comfort her, and was trying to avoid the spilling bits of semen Slicer left inside of her. She limped away with him to leave the room. Ivixia watched as Slicer went to a corner and relieved himself onto the wall and floor. The stream of steaming yellow piss splashed around and narrowly touched Ivixia, who was trapped in her curled up position on the floor. Slicer gave her a look, and then skittered away. Someone outside of the room shut the heavy wooden door, and she heard the locks click into place. After a moment of unforgiving silence and blackness, she shouted out a furious yell of anger and anguish. Then the familiar knocks on the imaginary door on her head, caused her to stop and freeze up. She let out a breath, softly inhaled, and relaxed her mind. The door moved slightly, and after some more concentration the door swung open and slammed onto the invisible wall.

"Hello friend." the wise and aged man chuckled. It was a very pained chuckle, one which couldn't decide whether it was happy, or a fake one to hide concern for another.

"Hello Frind." Ivixia smiled back. It was a fake smile, which hid the fleeting feelings of hopelessness and disgust.

They both exhaled and were silent for a time, until Frind began to speak again.

…

The Tavern was now cleared out, aside from the stragglers who helped clean up. The Guard had managed to get medical care to the injured, and the damages were now just being piled up into a firewood corner. They had found Isis behind the counter, hidden at the Kegs and insanely angry.

"I'll throttle that punk the next time I see him. _All _my arms, enough to pop his head off." she threatened after Kitz had cut her bounds off. Lgihtstar, was carried to the Office and laid down in Ceo's bed. The dogman packed away his weapons in a case, and slid it between the wall and a Wardrobe. Kitz pulled off his armor and tossed it into an old chest with blackened iron and an apprentice level lock.

Isis, Ceo, and Kitz were all around Lightstar, who was stripped to his undergarments and bandaged up as best they could. The dead had been dragged away, however the smells of blood and death still lingered downstairs. Isis tended to Lightstar, while the Bosses mulled about drinking and wondering what would happen next. In respect, they had kept his mask and hood on, but the rest of his body was exposed to them. Bites, ripped chunks of torn flesh, broken bones, and infected injuries were dire ailments to the Nord. His armor and clothing was now in a bloody pile next to the bed, and Isis finally picked it up to toss the stuff away into a woven basket.

"Well…we wanted a hero, now here he is." Ceo remarked. His voice was tired, and cracked. His eyes looked watery, as if he was crying but no tears flowed down his face. Kitz was getting drunk, and his slurred speech eventually died down when the cat fell unconscious. For now, Lightstar was a living corpse, with the faint traces of life in his body fading away. He looked battered, and sick. Some times, they didn't even know if he was breathing or not. Ceo had thrown a cold tankard of healing potion mixed with juniper berries and whiskey onto the Nord, the liquid seeping down to disinfect and cleanse his wounds. It was enough to buy time, how much? They could only watch and wait.


End file.
